Dissappearing
by hotwritergirl158
Summary: Students at Alfea are disappearing quickly for unknown reasons. The Red Fountain boys have been called to investigate. But will they find out what’s happening before it’s too late or even tell the girls their true feeling about them? ReadReview.
1. Chapter 1

**Disappearing**

_**Summary: Students at Alfea are disappearing quickly for unknown reasons. The Red Fountain boys have been called to investigate. But will they find out what's happening before it's too late or even tell the girls their true feeling about them? Read/Review.**_

"And in conclusion, no fairy is to leave her dorm without a hero or at least 2 fairies accompanying them even for class." Ms. Faragonda concluded

Everyone sighed.

"That includes now girls. To your dorms." Ms. Grinzelda commanded

Hastily, everyone went into their dorms.

"I don't get this!" Stella yelled in frustration

"What's not to get? We're under lock down and not allowed to come out unless necessarily." Musa added to the frustration

"Don't worry; we'll be here for you." Brandon said confidently

"How? We don't even know what this thing is or how powerful it is." Tecna said

"Or how cunning it is to be able to make 20 fairies disappear already." Bloom added

"Anyways," Stella broke in "You guys had better figure this out fast or we're never going to forgive you for never being able to go shopping again!"

"Actually, I rather have my freedom for other things." Flora said patiently

"We'll figure this out. I mean how hard can it be?" Timmy asked

"Hard." Everyone said in unison

"But don't worry. Like Brandon said, we've got your back." Sky reassured them

They all sighed again and went into their rooms with a slam.

Stella, having nothing better to do, sort her closet which she just found out, could take a while. Bloom started reading, too having nothing better to do. Flora took the time to take care of her plants. Tecna started doing homework ahead of time. Last but not least, Musa played her flute to pass the time.

"Well, where are we supposed to start?" Riven asked

"Maybe from where the last kidnapping's been." Timmy suggested

"Good idea. Let's go there." Sky replied

They went there but found no luck. Then, all of a sudden, Timmy cried out, "Guys, I found an important clue!"

**Well? What did you think? There will be romance in the later chapters. This is just to get it started and I must tell you, I suck at beginnings and sometimes endings. Review!**


	2. A Harsh descion

**Disappearing**

**Chapter 2 A Harsh descion**

The bell rang.

"Well, since there are no 'heroes' to accompanying us, we might as well all go together." Bloom said putting air quotations around heroes

Classes were boring along with going back.

"I wonder how they're doing over on that side." Flora said after the long and obnoxious class

"Humph, most likely better than this." Stella scoffed

* * *

Over on that side in the great hall, everyone the boys were observing a clue.

"It's hair." Timmy was saying

"Let's get a closer look to see whose it is." Sky suggested

Timmy took out a scanner and put in the hair along with more DNA samples.

"So is there a connection?" Riven asked breaking the silence

"Yeah," Timmy said being the first to figure it out "I've been doing an analysis of them and it turns out that they're all princesses!"

"I don't like this." Brandon said worriedly

"You don't actually think this thing's after the royal people here do you?" Riven asked

"Unfortunally that might just be it." Timmy said wide-eyed

At the end of the day all the boys grouped together in the great hall. The others came up with the fact that the thing only attacks at dark places and when the girls are alone.

"Then we'll have to keep a close eye on the princesses." Ms. Faragonda

"Yes but how? We can't keep them locked up forever." Ms. Griselda asked

"Or kick them out. That'll be expelling them for no reason." Saladin added

"But it may be the only way. Taking them out will protect the other girls." Ms. Faragonda sighed sorrowfully

"But the lads my not even have correct sightings. Perhaps it just wants to give us misleading clues, to fool us." Codarata replied ambitiously

"Either that or we may have to close this school down." Ms. Faragonda at last said sadly

"No." Ms. Griselda whispered

"Call the princesses here." Ms. Faragonda said turning her back

"What?" Stella exclaimed "Now they're kicking us out? Now they've gone too far."

"You're dismissed." Ms. Faragonda concluded

Bloom having enough, called "Ms. Faragonda, Ms. Faragonda!"  
"Yes Bloom?" She replied in a tired voice

"You can't kick me out." Bloom said simply

"I'm sorry Bloom. But that's just how it'll go." She answered sadly

"But, I have no where else to go." Bloom replied desperately

"What about Earth?" she asked turning to face her

"What about my magic? Where can I study it?" Bloom asked

But before an answer came, a scream split thorough.

Everyone rushed to the source without hesitation.

"Oh my god." Ms. Griselda whispered

Princess Varanda or Valisto was gone. Her books were the only thing left behind to mark her as a victim. Suddenly, 2 fairies came out.

"Ms. Faragonda, we tried to protect her, we really did." One of them frantically said

"It's okay girls; it's not your fault." Ms. Faragonda hugged them

"Did you happen to have a glimpse of what attacked her?" Timmy asked suspiciously

"No. Something zapped or hit us and all of a sudden, it became a blur." The fairy answered

"Go to your dorms girls." Ms. Griselda commanded in a harsh tone

Everyone left without an argument.

"Something must be done. Or even the non-royal will be doomed!" Saladin exclaimed

"Yes, but taking the princesses out will be unfair to them." Ms. Faragonda said

"Maybe the boys could become body guards for them." Codarata suggested

"No, what would happen then if they are lost?" Saladin argued

Then, after what seemed to be hours of silence, Ms. Faragonda gloomily said, "Unless the boys find something soon, we'll have to expel them."

All 3 teachers looked at her wide-eyed. She has never come up with such a dession.

**Well? How was it? Anyways, replies.**

**Blazefire- I'm doing StellaxBrandon first in the next chapter What Happened all these Years is coming.**

**Purplenova823- currently working on that.**


	3. ½ Feelings Revealed

**Disappearing**

**Chapter 3 ½ Feelings Revealed**

"Stella!" Brandon called to her

Stella turned to face him, her face filled of sadness.

"I'm sorry about the whole thing." Brandon said

"Well, it wasn't like you discovered the clue, discovering the fact, and kicking us out." Stella replied on purpose to put pressure on him

Brandon made an amine sweat drop.

"Right, it wasn't me." Brandon told her nervously

"But if you did, you have no idea on how much I would hate you." Stella added

Brandon couldn't take it anymore.

"We did. We discovered the clue." Brandon blurted out

"Hah! I knew it! That's where they got the source. In fact, YOU'RE THE ONLY REASON AS TO WHY I COULD EVEN BE HAPPY ABOUT LEAVING!" Stella turned on a heal to leave but Brandon stopped her

He stood there but knew that she heard.

"Stop! Stella, I would never do anything to hurt you or kick you out of this school. In fact, I love you more than life itself." Brandon said with his head down

Touched, Stella turned back to him.

"Brandon, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Stella said with tears running down her cheeks

He wiped off her tears with his finger.

"You're right, it is my fault." Brandon whispered to her

"I don't want to leave this school." Stella said between sobs

"Trust me, I'll find a way to keep you here." Brandon promised

Stella continued to cry in his arms for a while. At least until the bell rang.

* * *

"You don't even care for anybody! I bet the only reason you're in this is to raise your rep!" Musa was yelling at Riven.

Riven though, was standing there arms crossed, giving her the 'Are you through' look.

'All I said was that we came up with the clue and now she's making it seemed like I'm a traitor.' Riven thought to himself

Musa, at her boiling point now, yelled for the final time "You are so obnoxious!"

Then, just as she was about to leave, Riven grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Wait, Musa, all I have to say is that you'll come back to me. I love you Musa." Riven told her at last

Musa, at first shocked heard him and stayed with him. Then they released each other when the bell rang.

* * *

"Bloom?" Sky asked from outside her room

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

"All right. At least to spend my last days on Alfea."

"You're not going to get kicked out." Sky told her firmly

"It's probably their only idea to keep everyone safe." Bloom walked out of her room with Sky following

After about an hour of walking, Bloom sat down on a bench, almost forgetting that Sky was there.

After realizing how forgotten he was by accident, he called her, "Bloom? Can you hear me?"

Bloom, lost in thoughts, snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry Sky. I just don't want to leave this school." Bloom said in a quiet voice

"Hey Bloom?" Sky asked

"Yeah?"

"I know this is going to sound cheesy but---"

He never got to finish because at that minute, the bell rang for the next class.

"I'll talk to you later Sky." Bloom joined her friends as they went to their next class

* * *

"It may have been the most logical thing to do but losing friends in the process is not something I agree with." Tecna said bitterly to Timmy

"Tecna, I'm sorry." Timmy quickly said

"Right, like that does very much.In fact, i say you're a coward!" Tecna replied coldly

Timmy was shocked at what he heard but before he could say anything back, the bell rang.

**Well? How was it? It was called ½ feelings revealed because well, only ½ of them were opened while the others, how shall we say, stunk. But don't give me that as a review. They're meant to stink right now. But in the later chapters, they'll get pretty serious. So it's as they say, last but not least. Review please!**


	4. A warrior princess

**Disappearing**

**Chapter 4 A warrior princess **

A few days later, Ms. Faragonda had come up with another desperate idea to protect the princesses thanks to Bloom's desperation. The idea was to train them as---

"Soldiers?" Tecna exclaimed "That's highly inlogical and preposterous!"

"Tell me about it. We're princesses! I mean, we deserve respect and not to be treated as soldiers. That's why we have heroes anyways!" Stella yelled

"You're not the only one and besides, we have the 'audition' right now." Bloom added annoyed

They all stormed into the auditorium.

"Step up and show me how much yer have." Codarata announced holding a clipboard

"This is Faragonda's worst idea yet. They aren't built for this!" Brandon told his friends in concern

"Stella of Solaria!" Codarata announced

Stella timidly went up.

"Pushups, now!" Codarata yelled at her

"I don't think so." Stella said crossing her arms

"Either that or run 5 miles." He threatened

In 1/10 of a second, Stella was down, doing pushups slowly yet still doing them.

"Next!" Codarata yelled after 45 pushups from Stella. "Musa of the Harmonic Nebula!"

"Yeah?" she asked

"Hang on to the bar until your arms fall of!" he commanded

Musa hung on and in just one minute, she fell off.

'Why am I even doing this? Oh, it's for their own good.' Codaratta thought bitterly and sarcastically '

"Bloom of Sparx!" Codarata exclaimed in the same rough tone

Bloom went up.

"Since it shows that you are the most powerful of them all, chin ups and pushups. Now!" he commanded in an even louder voice

Bloom felt discouraged but somehow, lady luck have been with her. For push ups, she did 55. For chin ups, she did 30. Soon though, she'll learn that it isn't luck.

"Good lassie, the best of them all." Codarata complimented for the first time "Next!"

Bloom, not wanting to see the rest, left. Her friends and the boys left with her.

"Bloom? How did you do that?" Flora asked outside

"Yes, you didn't cheat with a spell or potion did you?" Tecna asked suspiciously

"No! I never cheated. I don't know what happened but it just happened okay?" Bloom told them desperately "I'm going to Sparx. Maybe my parents could tell me what's wrong." (Her parents aren't really dead in this story)

Bloom walked off to her room. There, she transformed and casted a hard transporting spell to Sparx.

"Mom dad?" Bloom asked her parents after walking in

"Yes?" Marian asked her daughter

"Why do I have abnormal strength?" Bloom asked skimpily

"Ah yes, we forgot to tell you. You're a warrior princess." Oritel told her

"I'm a what?" Bloom asked

"A warrior princess just like Mandy." Marian said calmly as if they were discussing weather instead of secrets "Now, would you like some tea?" (Mandy's her sister. Fanfic character. Don't ask.)

"But she needed training. It just came to me somehow." Bloom protested

"No. We have to tell you the truth. She's not really your older sister." Bloom's mother confessed

"Before we had you, we found her on the streets of Sparx and we just well, took her in." Oritel added

"You'll find fighting really simple, as if you had done it all your life." Marian said in a soft voice

"Wait. Did you say fighting?" Bloom asked stunned

"Precisely." Oritel replied for some reason bored, and threw a pair of short swords to Bloom without even looking where they would hit

Then, to Bloom's surprise, her hands caught them gracefully. To add on to the shock, her winx form changed to a full black suit, not armor but silk, like an assassin. Bloom's hair had been done by magic too into a high ponytail.

Bloom put the swords into its scabbards by her sides and they fit in as if they had been designed to fit in there.

"Also, since you're not exactly used to your surroundings yet, this will be your body guard, Sam." Oritel added still bored

A man with looking proud walked out.

"Not he's a coward so you'll have to protect yourself most of the time." Marian whispered

"Then what's the point of having him around?" Bloom asked annoyed

"Just in case. Besides, he loves being around princesses even if it means having to protect them. Plus, we have nowhere to keep him. Too proud." Marian replied

"So you're using me as a diversion from him?" Bloom said offended

"Every princess in this family has to go along with him. Note though, don't depend on him. His work with princesses on other planets before this one had failed." Her mother added

"Where are they now?" Bloom asked  
"Uh, when I mean by failed, I mean, failed. You know fired, gone?" Marian asked hoping Bloom will get the hint

"Oh. Sorry I asked." She said

"That's okay." Marian replied then after looking at the clock, exclaimed "Bloom, you're going to be late for your next class. You must hurry!"

Bloom left with Sam tagging along promising "Don't worry princess, I won't let you down!"

Bloom didn't know how to feel better.

* * *

"Boy she sure takes a long time." Musa complained

"She has to have a reason okay?" Flora said

Musa, Flora, Stella, and Tecna sat there with the boys outside waiting.

Then, all of a sudden, a blinding light shone through and out stepped Bloom in her new outfit with weapons. The image was scary to a person who was used to her being normal. The boys came in to see what the light was.

"Bloom…" Sky said shocked

"Don't ask okay?" Bloom said tired and after taking her books, left for her next class weapons and all.

Suddenly, Sam came out.

"And who the heck are you supposed to be?" Riven asked annoyed by the amount of surprises that day

"Her body guard of course." Sam said confidently and left the room to see Ms. Faragonda

"What just happened?" Brandon asked standing there like a statue

"Well, let's review shall we?" Riven said sarcastically "Bloom totally aced the auditions today. Then she went to Sparx to get an explanation. After that, she showed up with weapons. And if that wasn't enough, another one shows up thinking that he's all that. Good enough? Or should I add more detail?"

"We're going to go to class." Tecna said and the 4 of them headed out

"I may be able to find out what happened." Timmy suggested

"Fine. Maybe we'll get a better explanation and how someone just showed up saying that he's her bodyguard." Sky replied

"That guy couldn't protect himself let alone protect her." Brandon said in a matter of fact tone

"What?" Sky asked

"He's a total coward. And don't worry. No way she'll like him. As long as she knows her idiots, she won't." Brandon continued before heading on his way

"Yeah, what just happened?" Sky asked himself and Riven, Timmy, and himself walked out

**I added the fact that Bloom's parents are alive and a sister Mandy into the story to be able to create the conflict. By the way, I can only write on weekends so you'll have to vote on which stories should be updated. Only 3 a week. But now one since the weekend's almost over.**


	5. Not Treated as a true daughter

**Disappearing**

**Chapter 5 Not Treated as a true daughter**

Bloom came back to her room later and to her surprise, her friends were waiting for her by the door.

"Bloom? What's going on?" Flora asked

"Didn't I say don't ask?" Bloom replied without being rude

She opened her door, went in, and locked it.

"Flora can't you talk to her? You share a room with her after all." Stella suggested

"I'll try." She said and headed in as well

Unfortunally though, Bloom was really sensitive for being talked to. She made a magical wall between the two of them! At combat practice, she was just too good.

When they started, Bloom beat a girl in 5 minuets flat. Pretty soon everyone began to become afraid of her. And to top it all off, she wore her black outfit 24/7.

"Something is defiantly going on with her." Brandon was talking to Sky a week later seeing to the fact that they hadn't found anything about her

Just then, Sam walked in.

"You won't be able to find anything that could help you on the computer." He said in a showoff tone.

"Then why don't you try?" Timmy snapped

"I just said that you wouldn't be able to find the fact that Bloom's a warrior princess." Sam said

Suddenly, he noticed what he just blurted out.

"Uh, I'll be going now." He said nervously and was about to head for the door when Riven, Brandon, and Sky blocked him

"What did you say?" Riven asked in a warning tone

"She's a warrior princess and there's going to be a match between her and her sister at 5. Now please don't hurt me." Sam said cowardly

"You're right, he is a coward." Riven sneered

They all let him go.

"Should we go to the match?" Sky asked

"Yeah. Probably the most logical way of finding out what's going on." Timmy replied as they all boarded the hover craft to Sparx.

* * *

At Sparx, there seemed to be a great commotion outside. Then, without warning, the fantastic doors opened and the citizens went in.

"Tough crowd." Brandon commented

They all followed the crowd in.

The fight wasn't pretty. Bloom fought gracefully but Mandy fought with ambition to win. Their twin swords hit the other again and again.

"You're going down Bloom." Mandy said

"Dream on." She said without eye contact

Bloom put her foot in front of her and Mandy slipped with Bloom pointing her sword at her to mark her victory. The crowd laughed at Mandy's mistake. Mandy flashed Bloom bitter look and ran out.

"My daughter." Oritel presented Bloom "The protector of the dragon fire as well."

Bloom didn't smile. This was why she and Mandy never got along. Mandy was never treated as a true daughter and princess of Sparx. But more of a pet cared for but not treated as family.

Timmy had recorded the whole thing.

"Should we show this to her friends?" Timmy asked

"Yeah, they probally deserve an explamation as well." Sky replied

They headed out silently.

**Well? What did you think? Review please. Also, vote on which 3 stories should be updated. They could all be the same or a mix.**


	6. Mandy's Side

**Disappearing**

**Chapter 6 Mandy's Side (her point of view)**

"It's not fair. I trained for so long and all Bloom did was barge in with training installed. I want to get revenge on her!" I said bitterly to myself

Walking across the cold forest without a sweater didn't make me feel any better either. That is, until he showed up.

"You want revenge don't you?" a voice said

"Who are you?" I searched frantically for the source

"Lord Darker, at your service. You sure you want revenge?" Lord Darkar asked me

"More than anything!" I confessed then thought 'Wait, I want revenge? That's thinking like a witch. What's happening to me?'

"I can give you it. But you'll be mine forever." Darkar proposed evilly

"Then no. No way I'll be yours forever. Not even the sweetest revenge is worth it!" I started to walk away but he said something that persuaded me

"You will also earn the unstoppable power soon to be mine." He said

'That didn't really convince me. It's the fear of going back that did.'

"I'll join you." Were the final words I said before I was kept in darkness forever.

**Short chapter I know. But I had to say what was going on Mandy's side. Besides, this is only a mini chapter. **


	7. An Engagement and an Arguement

** Disappearing**

**Chapter 7 An Engagement and an Arguement**

Over the next few days, Bloom would always leave after all classes were over and come back too late for her friends to question her.

"I am getting so sick of this! Not only are we not talking to her, but she's avoiding us!" Stella yelled

"Patience. She'll talk to us when she's ready." Flora said calmly

"When? Next year?" Stella asked sarcastically

"When she's ready." Flora repeated

"Hey guys. What's up?" Bloom walked in and said it so suddenly that it made them all jump

"Ahh Bloom!" they all yelled

"You're like talking to use again?" Musa asked suspiciously

"Uh huh. Is there a problem?" Bloom said even calmer than Flora which surprised them

They had all expected her to blow up with arguments. But instead, Bloom sat down calmly on Stella's bed as if she were to be interviewed.

"Okay, Bloom? Where are you when you're gone the entire day?" Tecna asked cautiously

"I have big news." Bloom said looking down

"WHAT?" they were all jumping on her

"I'm getting married." Bloom said directly to the point

"WHAT?" her friends all yelled at once

"Bloom? How? Why?" Flora couldn't find the right words

"Is he ugly or stupid?" Stella asked urgently

"No. He's normal in brain. And descent looking." Bloom explained

"But I bet not as well as Prince Sky." Musa teased

Bloom didn't laugh.

"How am I supposed to tell him?" Bloom asked

Suddenly, her pager beeped.

"Huh?" Bloom read the message "Wedding dress designing. Great. Guys? Could you tell Sky for me? Please?"

But before anyone could say anything, she rushed out.

"What just happened?" Musa asked stunned

"We have no clue whatsoever." Stella answered

"Should we tell Prince Sky the news?" Tecna asked

"Yeah. It'll be a fun conversation." Stella said sarcastically "Hi prince Sky, did you hear that Bloom's getting married and you're not going to be the groom? Oh and don't forget to mark your calendars to come to her wedding."

"Very funny." Tecna said to Stella

"I say we tell him. He's going to find out anyways. So we might as well tell him." Flora suggested

But before anyone could argue, she picked up the phone, shut herself up in her room, and after a few moments came out.

"Let's at least hope he'll talk to her." Flora said with a grim expression

They all sighed.

* * *

On Sky's side, well, um.

"What? Oh okay. Thanks Flora for the message." Sky turned off his phone and sighed

'She's getting married. What's next?' Sky asked himself

The phone rang again. It was Bloom.

"Bloom?" Sky asked

"Yeah, it's me. Hear the news?" Bloom asked sadly

"Yeah." He replied

"Could you do anything about it?" Sky asked

"Nope." She replied

"But I called off my marriage with Diaspro once." Sky protested not wanting to lose her

"So what? You think I should follow your example?" Bloom asked

"Well, maybe." Sky replied

"Well, that's just selfish." Bloom snapped

"Yeah, dumping her for you. Real selfish." Sky shot back without thinking

"Huh. You didn't seem too supportive of me being a warrior princess either!" Bloom said her voice rising

"How exactly did you want me to show you that I was supportive?" Sky yelled without realizing that her feelings were hurt

"Think for a change!" Bloom hung up

Then as a surprise, Bloom didn't cry. Instead, she was filled with bitter anger.

'If he doesn't care about me anymore, then maybe i will find it better to be with Blade for the rest of my life.'

**Ooh. Just put that together.Also, a note. Thisstory does not tie with Date with Mr. Perfect.Even though the name Blade is in there. It's just my ocname.This time though, can I get at least 2 reviews? I'd really appreciate it. Also, vote on which story should be next updated!**


	8. The failure of a Marriage

**Disappearing**

**Chapter 8 - The failure of a Marriage**

Sky walked through Red Fountain feeling like shit.

"I am so stupid. I don't even deserve Bloom." He kept saying to himself

Then, sky opened his door and went inside. Brandon was there.

"Um, I know this is bad timing, but this invite came for you." He said nervously

Sky scanned through the card. It was an invitation to Bloom's wedding. Though the only reason that he was actually invited was that every prince and princess was.

"The least you can do is go." Brandon consuled.

"Why? To rub it in on her?" Sky demanded

"No. To show her that you care and wouldn't just leave her that way and ignore the whole thing completely." Brandon explained

Sky considered it for a minuite.

Finally, relucntly, he agreed.

"All right, I'll get the guys." Brandon said and left.

Bloom's friends were at her wedding.

"Bloom!" Stella called out to her

She went over.

"Um, Bloom? Are you going to change anytime soon?"

"No. This is my wedding outfit."

Bloom's wedding outfit wasn't like a regular dress that brides in our world wear. Instead, she wore a mini blue skirt with a white tube top. To add on to that, she wore high-heeled boots along with a sword. The only princess part was her tiara, which suited her marvously. Since she were crystal earings along with everything.

An hour later, the wedding began.

The groom, Blade was waiting for her but when they played "here comes the bride" as her cue, she was nowhere to be found.

"What do you think happened to her?" Brandon asked Sky

"I don't know but I think we should investigate." Sky replied urgently

Sky, Brandon, Riven, and Timmy all got up to investigate.

They didn't find anything until they looked in the garden. There, on the floor, was Bloom's tiara on the floor along with a dagger of Sparx. Underneath all that, was a simple message.

_TRADE._

"Trade?" Riven said

"Well, obviously, the tiara means princess and a dagger obviously means warrior. I mean, how many princesses would go around with weapons? Lastly, Trade. Obvious." Timmy explained when it was unneeded

"Do you have to answer every question you hear?" Riven asked annoyed

"What do you think they want to trade her for?" Sky asked ignoring the 'past' conversation

"Maybe in her room, probally something in there." Brandon suggested.

"Yeah, let's go." Sky said and they all ran to her room

Apparntly, Bloom's friends were there first. They were already looking for something.

"You too?" Tecna asked with the same annoyance as Riven

"Uh, yeah." RIven shot at her

Suddenly, Stella bumped into a hidden switch.

Imeediatly, the dramatic portrait of Bloom tucked itself into a hole behind it. In place of it, a glass shelf came out with weapons. Twin swords, bows and arrows, and daggers.

Then, before anyone can say anything, another picture popped out.

"Another picture of Bloom?" Musa asked

"No. It doesn't look like her. She's never looked that cold or bitter. Her hair wasn't that dark either." Flora said absentmindely

Then, on the bottom of the portrait, it said, Mandy van annessese depalo Sparx.

"Well, that explains it." Brandon said

"Hey you guys, look." Tecna said

And there, in the faintest pencil mark, read HERE.

"What could it mean?" Flora asked

Sky took a dagger from the weapon shelf and drilled a hole there. Then, he took out a-----.

**That'll be it for now. Hopefully, this time I'll get more reviews. I'm getting less and less lately.**


	9. A Change

**Disappearing**

**Chapter 9- A Change**

A map, to the darkest place. ShadowHaunt.

"Why do you think Bloom would have map to Lord Darkar's lair in her room?" Riven asked suspiciously.

"Maybe because she knew she was going to be kidnapped." Sky replied quietly

"Then what are we waiting for? She could be in trouble at this very moment!" Brandon got up

"Then let's go!"

Apparently, when the finally reached there, they had quite a shock. Bloom didn't need rescuing, she was walking out peacefully. And her clothes were still neat and new which meant there wasn't a fight or a kidnapping.

"Bloom!" Sky rushed to her and hugged her

She pushed him away and demanded "Where's Sam?"

"Oh, we didn't tell here in our rush here." Sky replied "You're okay! How did you escape? But don't worry I'll always be there for you anyways."

"There wasn't a kidnapping. It was a setup! Sam was supposed to be here not you guys!"

"Well you sure do know how to be ungrateful." Riven strolled by

"Open your eyes people! Can't you see? I wasn't ever in any trouble. I came to investigate. Sam was supposed to meet me here. I put the stuff there as a signal!" Bloom cried

"So you decided to investigate on your wedding day?" Timmy questioned

"There is no wedding! It was a big setup so Lord Darkar wouldn't expect me! Unfortunally I couldn't get far without Sam here to be a diversion, the only good he'll do." Bloom explained in frustration.

Seeing their confused looks, Bloom left in frustration ignoring their cries for her to return.

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She yelled at Sam "Where were you?"

"At the wedding." Sam replied timidly

"Then tell me, how is it that the four of them were able to find it before you?" Bloom fired

"I honestly don't know ma'm honest!"

"You're hereby dismissed from my services." Bloom said at last

"I'm sorry ma'm! Really I'll try harder next time!"

But his words were drowned out as he slowly disappeared with an angry voice saying "Again? How many times do you get dimissed in a year!"

* * *

"So let's review shall we?" Brandon said in a satiric tone. "Bloom wasn't engaged the whole time. We came all the way here for nothing. And last but not least, she didn't want our help in the first place."

Murmurs of agreement filled the ship.

* * *

"Bloom, I'm afraid I'll have to put you on probation." Ms. Faragonda told her

"No need, I'm leaving." Bloom said icily and left the office

"Bloom please don't do this." Flora begged.

Bloom was throwing all her things into her suitcase. As for Kiko, she pretty much threw him out the window to abandon him.

When that was done, she picked up the suitcase and left the room and the campus.

_Whew. I finally updated. Look, I know some of you think that I've disappeared or something. But really, I just had a bit of writer's block and things on my mind. Anyways, what story would you guys want me to update next?_


	10. Author's Note

Author's Note

I have decided to leave fanfiction forever. Why? Mostly because I got bored with it. Then because I realized, what's the point? The site's made up of nothing but pointless stories that copy original with little or no sense of originality. I mean it's good and all to practice your writing skills and have people review them and all but the thing is as soon as that happens, people pretty much forget all about the original story since that the authors worked so hard on. So then ask yourself, what was the point of them writing the book, show, or movieand working so hard just to publish itif we just take their couples, plot lines, etc.After all, if you want to write so badly, why not just simply use fictionpress or something? And you don't even need the already made story's characters or plotlines. Whatever happens in that show or book should be the author's choice, not ours. Plus, there's the fact that if you really want to be a good writer, the best thing to do is to make your own beginning, middle, and ending. And not by riding on authors' plotlines. Because let's face it. All we do on here is write the middle or ending for a story. Since when have we made a beginning? The beginning is the author's creation. Even the "fanfic" prologues. They then would be based on the characters the author made. You just base it on the things that happened. So wouldn't that mean wer'ejust plagiarizing? That we're all simple losers that can't make up a story to save our lives? Sure you may be saying something like "What are you talking about? I did write all my own fanfics." right now. They can't count as your own. This is the same as taking bits of pieces out of an article and printing it out from the computerand giving it to the teacher for credit. When you do research, you don't use other people's research directly. You gather your resources and create your own unique report. It's the same in stories. Fanfiction steals everything the author's worked hard on. An author has to work on the character, their personalities, appearance, etc. We just take them and write stories based on their ideas for praise we shouldn't deserve. Another thing that nobody everbothers to spell check on this site. Such as Winx Club fanfics. If I had a penny for eachsimple spell check and grammer mistake, I'd be a multi-trillionare. And I understand, sometimes we make a mistake on accident. But people's stories are messed up. You pretty much have to struggle just to get through. And guess what? People leave reviews encouraging them! Nobody ever bothers to point out mistakes. It's called constructive critisim. It's not a flame. Not something to discourage anybody from ever showing their face in the writing world ever again. People always leave pointless reviews such as, "Great Job!" "Hurry up and update!" "I love your stories!" And as a reader, don't pretend you never notice the mistakes. They're countless. As if monkeys could do better. In fact, I honestly appreciaite the ones who criticizeme. That way, I'd know I'm doing somehing wrong. And what else? They're actually being honest and feeling good about themselves. Those of you who don't care in the least about the common mistakes you make in your writings, guess what? In the real world when you go to college, your professors are going to fail you so hard you'll be kicked out just like that. So see, fanfiction is actually pointless. Filled with pointless writers who don't care and reviewers who don'thave the courage to use constructive critisim. If you're a constant reviewer of me and at times wonder why I rarely update, it's because I actually want to make it worth the wait. Think about it, would you rather read a chapter made in a day that was never worth it or would you rather read a chapter that took months to make and edit and find it worthwhile even to read again? That's what an author does. They take their time to check for every mistake or flaw they find. And they actually spell check.

**I appreciatethose that have actually taken the time to read this. It'll bethe lastthingI'll ever post. I expect tohave my account frozen soon. Oh well. But I'll still be on at times checking back until the day it does actuallyget disabled. As for my loyal reviewers (you know who you are, the ones that check often to see ifI updated), thank you for all your support and I hope you'll follow my suggestion about reviewing. **


End file.
